1. Related Applications
The present invention relates to my co-pending U.S. application Ser. No. 09/107,209 filed Jun. 29, 1998 for A Method for Optimum Dissemination of Multi-Sensor Products.
2. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to communication data links of the type employed between airborne platforms and ground stations. More particularly, the present invention relates to a novel rulti-channel data link where each channel is independently and adaptably controllable for data rate and power.
3. Description of the Prior Art
It is known that airborne surveillance platforms are used to capture optical images, infrared images and/or radar images and to process thre sensed information into a digital format for communication to a ground station or stations over a data link. Daal mode radar images have been captured and down loaded in real time over single channel data link.
In my U.S. Pat. No. 5,559,788 which is incorporated by reference herein, there is shown and described a multi-channel communications data link in which one input channel contains control information and the other quadrature input channel contains picture product information. In this patent, the two different types of information are combined and the combined data is transmitted over two different types of antennas. Then two different types of receivers are employed in ground stations in which only one of the receivers is capable of utilizing the picture product information.
It would be desirable to provide a dual channel data link capable of transmitting simultaneously two diverse picture products to all ground stations, however, only some of the ground stations can utilize both diverse picture products. It is further desirable to be able to control data throughput and transmission energy of the two diverse picture products in a manner which optimizes the use of available transmitter power and enhances picture quality at a plurality of the receivers.